(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a front handle support means of a potable chain saw having a built-in internal combustion engine serving as a power source.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A chain saw of the type described generally has a hand guard mounted forwardly of a front handle for protecting the back of the hand of an operator, which serves at the same time as an actuating lever of a safety brake device. However, in chain saws of the prior art, the hand guard is pivotably connected to a member of the drive side which is including an internal combustion engine, separately from front handle support means for supporting the front handle on a machine frame. This arrangement has suffered the disadvantages that the hand guard is often brought into contact with the back of the hand of the operator due to vibration during a sawing operation and that the safety brake device is inadvertently actuated.